MAWAR UNGU
by el Cierto
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Semi-Canon. Itachi-Ino.Kenangan di masa kecil yang tak pernah terlupakan mengiring mereka pada satu perasaan yang indah. OOC. GAJE. :D


**MAWAR UNGU**

**.**

**Itachi Ino (3799 words for main story)**

... いたち いの ...

**.**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto, this fict is inspired by many things (even from another ficts, maybe)^_^

ONE-SHOT. Ceritanya biasa. Pasaran. Semi-canon (?). Gaje. OOC.

.

_... satu hal yang selalu tersimpan dan tak akan dilupakan..._

.

.

Siang itu shift Ino di rumah sakit menjadi sibuk oleh datangnya seorang pasien baru yang mendapat luka parah. Bukan main-main, pasien itu adalah Uchiha Itachi yang termasyur dengan kehebatannya. Jadi, tentu saja ketika Itachi dibawa oleh sang sepupu masuk ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan luka parah, semua perawat yang jaga, termasuk Ino cukup terkejut. Namun tentu saja, mereka semua segera mengusahakan pertolongan terbaik kepada sang kapten ANBU tersebut.

Ino yang kini telah menjadi salah satu andalan Tsunade – selain Sakura tentunya – pun menjadi penanggung jawab untuk menangani luka-luka Itachi. Hal yang sebenarnya membuat Ino sedikit gugup.

Tetapi untungnya, Yamanaka Ino sudah berubah banyak sejak kematian gurunya, Sarutobi Asuma. Gadis berambut pirang itu kini lebih serius dan dewasa dalam menyikapi setiap masalah. Begitupun dalam kemampuan medisnya yang mengalami perkembangan pesat. Yang mana pada akhirnya membuatnya menjadi salah satu _medic-nin_ tangguh di Konoha.

Setelah berhasil menghentikan pendarahan pada luka-luka Itachi – yang ternyata cukup menguras energinya – Ino pun melanjutkannya dengan memindai tulang dan persendian Itachi yang juga mengalami keretakan di sana-sini. Gadis pirang itu tak habis pikir seperti apa musuh yang dihadapi Itachi hingga Uchiha muda itu sampai bisa terluka sedemikian rupa.

Akhirnya setelah kurang lebih dua jam mencurahkan seluruh kemampuannya dibantu dengan dua temannya yang lain, Ino pun keluar dari ruangan tempat Itachi masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Ino-chan, bagaimana keadaan Itachi?" Shisui segera menyambut Ino begitu dilihatnya gadis pirang itu keluar.

Ino menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Jujur saja, ia cukup kelelahan karena proses _healing _Itachi memang benar-benar menguras chakra-nya.

"Yah, lukanya sangat parah, Shisui. Tapi tenang saja, Uchiha-san sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Beberapa saat lagi dia mungkin sudah bisa siuman."

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Terima kasih banyak, Ino-chan." Shisui membungkukkan badannya dengan kelegaan yang nyata.

"Shisui, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa Uchiha-san terluka sedemikian rupa?"

Shisui menatap Ino sejenak lalu dengan raut muka penuh rasa bersalah dia pun berkata, "Itu... sebenarnya karena salahku, Ino-chan. Itachi terluka karena dia melindungiku. Aku tak cukup memperhatikan peringatannya dan ketika musuh sudah nyaris membunuhku, Itachi segera bertindak cepat yang akhirnya malah dia yang terkena.."

Ino mengangguk-angguk mendengar penuturan sepupu Itachi itu. Ditepuknya dengan lembut pundak Shisui.

"Ya, sudahlah, Shisui. Toh, sekarang Itachi sudah selamat kan?"

Shisui segera mengangguk.

"Ya! Dan semua karena Ino-chan. Oh, aku sungguh berterima kasih. Itachi pasti juga sama. Kami benar-benar berhutang padamu, Ino-chan," kata Shisui dengan semangat.

Ino tersenyum. Shisui yang ceria dan selalu tampak bersemangat itu menurutnya lebih cocok menjadi kakak Naruto daripada menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan imej dingin dan angkuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu berkata begitu, Shisui. Itu kan sudah tugasku sebagai _medic nin_. Lagipula, bukan aku sendiri kok yang melakukannya. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau segera masuk dan melihatnya. Aku pergi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku ya? Aku ada di ruanganku,"ujar Ino panjang lebar.

"Hai'. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Ino-chan."

Ino mengangguk lalu segera bergegas menuju ruangannya kembali. Ia perlu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dan juga pikirannya. Karena selain tubuhnya yang kelelahan, pikirannya jugaada sedikit gangguan. Dan itu semua karena pasien barunya itu, Uchiha Itachi.

...

Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursinya dan memejamkan matanya. Entah mengapa bayangan akan hal yang dilakukannya pada Itachi beberapa saat sebelumnya terus terbayang di benaknya bagai rekaman film yang terus diputar. Padahal apa yang dilakukannya pada Itachi merupakan tindakan medis yang notabene sudah menjadi bagian dari kesehariannya sebagai seorang _medic nin_ yang bekerja di rumah sakit.

Gadis itu merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang setiap bayangan itu melintas di benaknya. Bagaimana ia meletakkan bibirnnya di dada kiri Itachi yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Tindakan yang harus ia lakukan karena upayanya mengeluarkan racun melalui _chakra penyedot racun _dari tubuh pria itu menemui jalan buntu.

Yang membuat Ino kemudian heran pada dirinya sendiri, adalah tindakan medis seperti itu sudah pernah ia lakukan pada _shinobi-shinobi_ lain yang juga terkena racun. Seingat Ino, ia pernah melakukan hal serupa pada Neji dan Kakashi. Bedanya saat itu ia melakukannya di lengan mereka karena lengan merekalah yang terserang racun itu. Tapi tetap saja kan? Ia sebagai tenaga medis kan tidak seharusnya merasa aneh melakukan tindakan pengobatan apapun karena itulah konsekuensinya sebagi seorang _medic nin_.

Ino sekuat tenaga membantah kalau perasaan aneh itu timbul karena ia memiliki perasaan khusus pada sang Uchiha sulung itu.

Ia tidak ingin mengingat hal _itu_. Satu hal yang terjadi ketika ia kecil dulu. Hal yang sangat membekas di hatinya dan tak pernah ia lupakan setiap kali ia bertemu dengan sang Uchiha muda. Hal yang seiring waktu akhirnya hanya terpendam di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak perlu mengungkit kenangan itu. Karena ia yakin Itachi pasti sudah tak ingat sedikitpun tentangnya.

Mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang menurutnya sangat salah dan mengganggunya itu, Ino pun menghela napas panjang. Beberapa kali ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara pintu yang diketuk pun segera menarik Ino kembali ke alam sekitarnya.

"Ya, masuk!" sahut Ino.

Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Shisui Uchiha melangkah masuk dengan cepat. Wajahnya sumringah. Sungguh, dialah Uchiha paling ekspresif yang pernah dikenal Ino.

"Ino-chan! Cepat kau lihat! Itachi! Dia sudah siuman!" ujarnya riang.

"Oh? Benarkah?" Ino tanpa sadar sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

Shisui mengangguk.

"Ya! Ayo cepat kesana, Ino-chan!"

"B-baiklah." Entah kenapa Ino mendadak merasakan detak jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang. Dan semakin ia dekat ke ruangan Itachi, detak jantungnya justru semakin kencang. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar wajahnya tidak menunjukkan rona merah atau apalah yang aneh. Yang benar saja! Dia kan seorang profesional _medic nin_!

Tiba di ruangan Itachi, Ino mendapati pria muda itu telah duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya. Cukup mengejutkan perkembangan fisiknya mengingat beberapa jam sebelumnya ia bahkan tampak di ujung maut.

Ino menata detak jantungnya yang masih saja berdetak luar biasa kencang itu. Langkahnya semakin dekat ke arah Itachi. Dengan setenang mungkin ia pun menyunggingkan senyumannya sambil mengangguk sekilas.

"Apa Anda sudah merasa lebih baik, Uchiha-san?" tanya Ino sedikit pelan, tak seperti ia yang biasanya bersuara tegas dan lantang.

Itachi mengangguk. Pria itu masih bertelanjang dada dengan perban yang membebat bagian atas dada kirinya. Tempat Ino beberapa saat sebelumnya mengeluarkan racun dengan bibirnya.

_Sial!_ Ino memaki dalam hati. Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan hal itu di saat ia harus mengecek kondisi Itachi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi biarkan saya memastikannya." Ino lalu melangkah maju untuk lebih dekat. "Maaf tangan Anda," ucap Ino meminta tangan Itachi untuk ia periksa denyut nadinya.

Ino memeriksa dengan seksama. Terima kasih untuk pekerjaannya sebagai _medic nin_, yang membuat ia segera bia melupakan keanehan perasaannya sendiri manakala sudah menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai _medic nin_.

Setelah dilihatnya Ino usai memeriksa Itachi secara menyeluruh, Shisui yang sejak tadi tampak menahan cengirannya – yang untungnya tidak Ino ketahui – pun segera buka suara.

"Ino-chan, apa Itachi sudah boleh pulang sekarang?"

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja. Tapi ingat, jangan dipaksakan untuk latihan dulu apalagi misi selama satu minggu ini. Dan ini resep obat yang bisa kalian ambil di depan," ucap Ino sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi daftar obat yang harus diminum Itachi.

Shisui menerimanya dengan riang. Pria muda itu bertingkah seperti bocah belasan tahun saja. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum. Setidaknya keberadaan Shisui membuatnya tidak begitu canggung berada dengan Itachi.

... いたち いの ...

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak hari dimana Itachi terluka dan disembuhkan Ino. Sejak itu pula, Ino belum bertemu lagi dengan sulung Uchiha itu. Dan hari-harinya pun berjalan seperti biasanya.

"Yamanaka-san?" Sebuah suara terdengar memanggil ketika Ino baru keluar dari rumah sakit sore itu.

Ino menoleh ke arah pemanggilnya. Dan didapatinya seorang pria muda bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan seragam has ANBU-nya, berjalan menghampirinya. Dia, Uchiha Itachi.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san?" tanya Ino begitu Itachi telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Umm... apa kau bisa datang ke rumah kami?" Ino terperangah demi didengarnya perkataan Itachi itu. Untungnya ia sadar untuk segera menutup mulutnya.

"Eh?" hanya itu yang kemudian bisa keluar dari mulut Ino.

Itachi sendiri tampak sulit sekali mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Kentara sekali dia adalah orang yang jarang bicara.

"Sebenarnya, ini permintaan Ibu yang memintamu untuk datang untuk makan malam."

"M-Mikoto-sama memintaku datang? Untuk makan malam?" Ino membeo, mengulang kalimat Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk. Tampak sedikit canggung.

"Begitulah, kalau Yamanaka-san tidak keberatan."

Ino menatap Itachi sesaat. Jujur saja ia terkejut oleh undangan Mikoto yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi, akan sangat tidak sopan jika ia menolaknya. Apalagi sepertinya Itachi telah cukup 'bersusah payah' menyampaikan undangan itu padanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Uchiha-sama. Saya mau datang memenuhi undangan Mikoto-sama. Kapan waktunya?"

"Malam ini, jam 7."

"Baiklah. Saya akan datang tepat waktu. Sebelumnya, sampaikan salam terima kasih saya pada Mikoto-sama, Uchiha-san."

Itachi mengangguk.

"Aa.. kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Yamanaka-san. Sampai bertemu lagi nanti malam." Selesai berkata demikian, Itachi segera menghilang dari pandangan Ino.

Ino sendiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Tak disangkanya kalau Itachi itu benar-benar _clueless_. Sambil menghela napas, dia pun melanjutkan langkah pulang.

... いたち いの ...

Jam 7 kurang seperempat Ino sudah selesai bersiap-siap. Kini dia sudah siap pergi kekediaman Uchiha untuk memenuhi undangan Mikoto.

Malam itu Ino tidak mengenakan baju yang sudah menjadi _trade mark-_nya. Malahan, dia mengenakan _dress _selutut yang pas di tubuhnya, berlengan ¾ dengan warna biru lembut. Di bagian pinggangnya warna birunya lebih gelap sehingga tampak seolah Ino mengenakan ikat pinggang kain.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu rumahnya diketuk. Karena ayahnya sedang dalam misi, otomatis tinggal dia sendiri di rumah itu, sehingga ialah yang harus membuka pintunya.

Begitu Ino membuka pintu, sepasang _aquamarine_-nya membelalak. Di depannya berdiri seorang pria muda tegap yang sangat tampan. Seolah Ino baru menyadari kalau Itachi Uchiha memang seorang yang sangat tampan dan kharismatik. Masalahnya mungkin karena saat itu, Itachi tidak mengenakan seragam ANBU yang identik dengan rompi hijaunya. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu gelap yang ditekuk hingga pertengahan lengan dan celana khaki berwarna hitam serta sepasang sepatu sandal hitam melengkapi penampilannya. Rambutnya sendiri tetap dikuncir di belakang sebagaimana biasa. Itachi tampak formal dengan penampilannya itu, hingga Ino berpikir penampilan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan _dress_ sederhana itu terlalu kasual.

"Maaf jika mengagetkan, Yamanaka-san. Tapi Ibu meminta saya menjemput Anda," ucapnya datar.

Ino tersentak dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Tidak apa, It.. maksud saya, Uchiha-san." Ino nyaris saja memanggil Itachi langsung pada namanya.

Itachi menatap Ino sejenak, lalu katanya, "Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang?"

Ino mengangguk. Setelah mengunci pintu, dia dan Itachi pun segera meninggalkan tempat.

Dari tempat Ino ke kediaman Uchiha normalnya diperlukan sekitar seperempat perjalanan kaki. Tapi kali ini, sepertinya akan lebih lama. Karena Ino dan Itachi, masing-masing berjalan lebih lambat. Masing-masing pun hanya diam sementara mereka menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang malam itu lebih ramai dari biasanya. Ya, Ino sendiri baru ingat bahwa itu malam minggu. Malam dimana para pemuda-pemudi, baik dari kalangan shinobi atau bukan, menghabiskan waktu santai untuk berjalan-jalan dengan pasangannya.

Pikiran tentang pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu malam minggu berdua, mau tak mau membuat Ino merona juga karena bagaimanapun saat ini ia hanya berdua saja berjalan dengan Itachi. Dia yakin, orang lain yang tidak tahu, pasti akan mengira mereka berdua pasangan kekasih atau bahkan pasangan suami istri. Dengan itu pipi Ino mendadak memanas dan detak jantungnya kembali tidak normal alias menjadi sangat kencang.

Itachi sendiri merasa tidak terlalu nyaman dengan keadaannya. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak suka dengan orang yang mengiringi langkah di sampingnya itu. Justru sebaliknya, ia menyukai sosok di sampingnya itu. Masalahnya adalah dia menjadi sangat kaku, dan tidak tahu harus berkata apapun. Padahal ia tahu harusnya ia bisa berbuat lebih, sebagaimana yang diharapkan ibunya. Ya, ibunya memang berharap agar dia segera menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Ia terbayang kembali percakapannya dengan sang Ibu tadi siang.

"_Itachi, Ibu tahu ini bukan urusan Ibu. Tapi sebagai orang tuamu, Ibu ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Nak. Kau ini sudah waktunya menikah, tapi sampai saat ini Ibu belum pernah sekalipun melihatmu dengan wanita. Kau tidak 'bermasalah' kan?"_

"_Bermasalah bagaimana maksud Ibu?" Itachi mengernyitkan keningnya._

"_Ya, itu... Bagaimana yah? Ibu pernah dengar kabar tak sedap tentangmu. Bahwa kau dan Deidara... pasangan homo."_

_Itachi terbeliak sekejap. Kaget. Meskipun dengan cepat ia menyembunyikannya dan bertahan dengan imej cool-nya._

"_Ah! Ibu ini.. ada-ada saja! Itu tidak benar sama sekali!"_

"_Tapi kalau itu tidak benar, kenapa sampai saat ini kamu tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita, Nak?"_

_Itachi menatap Ibunya sejenak._

"_Ibu, engkau tenang saja. Aku, tentu saja ada wanita yang membuatku tertarik."_

_Dengan itu giliran Mikoto yang membeliak, terkejut tapi tampak gembira._

"_Wah? Benarkah? Siapa wanita itu, Ita-kun? Apa dia sudah tahu kau menyukainya?" cerocos Mikoto semangat._

"_Begitulah, Ibu. Tapi dia belum tahu perasaanku."_

"_Lho? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan padanya? Dia belum menjadi milik orang kan?" Mikoto agak kecewa._

"_Oh, yah... dia masih sendiri, Ibu. Tapi masalahnya, aku masih tidak yakin."_

"_Tidak yakin bagaimana, Ita-kun? Kalau kau suka dia, bergeraklah! Tunjukkan rasa sukamu padanya! Siapa sih wanita itu, hmm? Mungkin Ibu bisa membantu."_

"_Dia teman seangkatan dengan Sasuke, Ibu."_

"_Hah? Yang kau maksud ini bukan Sakura kan?" Mikoto tidak percaya._

"_Tentu saja bukan, Ibu."_

_Mikoto bernapas lega. Bukan apa-apa. Itu karena Sakura, seluruh desa pun sudah tahu kalau gadis berambut merah itu adalah tunangan dari Uzumaki Naruto._

"_Kalau begitu siapa? Tenten?"_

_Itachi menggeleng._

"_Mitarashi Anko?"_

_Sekali lagi Itachi menggeleng._

"_Inuzuka Hana?"_

_Itachi menggeleng lagi._

"_Lalu siapa, Ita-kun? Ah, aku tahu," Mikoto menjentikkan jarinya karena ia mendadak ingat belum menyebut satu nama._

"_Apa dia Yamanaka Ino?"_

_Dan tebakan terakhir dari Mikoto itu sukses membuat Itachi melengos. Tapi sekilas, meski sangat tipis, Mikoto sempat menangkap bibir Itachi berkedut membentuk senyuman. Jadi dugaan terakhirnya benar kalau begitu._

"_Ah! Uchiha Itachi! Kau ini benar-benar parah tahu! Oh, Ibu tidak sangka kau begini clueless! Kalau kau suka gadis itu, kenapa tak segera memberitahunya? Kalau dia keburu diambil orang bagaimana coba?"_

"_Tapi bagaimana caranya, Ibu? Aku dan dia tidak pernah berinteraksi sama sekali."_

"_Bukannya kau pernah menolongnya? Dan lagi, waktu itu dia memberimu mawar ungu kan?" Astaga, bahkan ibunya ingat sampai sebegitu detailnya tentang hal yang telah lama berlalu itu. Itachi mau tak mau heran juga akan tajamnya ingatan sang Ibu._

"_Itu sudah lama berlalu, Ibu. Dia pasti sudah lupa!"_

"_Ohya? Bagaimana kau begitu yakin dia lupa?" Mikoto melirik tajam, "Itachi, meski saat itu dia masih berumur sembilan tahun dan kau baru empat belas tahun, tapi dia pasti sudah tahu benar makna dari mawar ungu yang diberikannya padamu sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya atas pertolongan yang kau berikan padanya itu!"_

"_Memang, apa arti mawar ungu, Ibu?"_

_Mikoto tersenyum._

"_Kau tanyakan saja padanya! Malam ini, ajak dia ke rumah. Ibu mengundangnya makan malam!"_

"_Hah? Ibu mau apa?" Itachi tak bisa menyembunyikan terkejutnya._

"_Sudahlah! Pokoknya turuti Ibu! Ajak dia ke rumah!"_

Dan begitulah. Itachi menuruti semua kata ibunya. Ia mengundang Ino untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Dan soal menjemput gadis itupun, dia lakukan atas perintah sang Ibu.

"Uchiha-san? Anda baik-baik saja?" suara lembut Ino membuyarkan lamunan Itachi. Namun sebelum Itachi bisa menjawabnya, tahu-tahu datang suara histeris menyerukan namanya.

"Kyaaaaa! Ita-kuuuuuuunnnn!" Bersamaan dengan suara histeris itu muncullah sosok wanita muda berambut merah berlari ke arah Itachi. Membuat Ino hanya bisa terbelalak, kaget.

"Tayuya-san?" Itachi menggumamkan nama wanita yang memanggilnya itu.

"Waduh, Ita-kun! Kau tampaaaaaaaaaaaaann sekali sih! Mau kemana nih?" seru wanita bernama Tayuya itu dengan lebay-nya. Ino hanya bisa memaki dalam hati.

"Eh? Kau? Kau Yamanaka Ino kan? Kenapa kau bisa bersama Ita-kun?" Tayuya seolah baru sadar akan keberadaan Ino di samping Itachi.

"Aku ada acara dengannya." Bukan Ino yang menjawab melainkan Itachi dan anehnya sambil berkata demikian itu, Itachi menggandeng tangan Ino. Membuat gadis pirang itu tersentak.

"Acara? Maksudmu? Kau? Kalian berkencan, begitu, Ita-kun?" Tayuya tampak tidak percaya. Sementara Ino hanya bisa melongo diam. Entah kenapa mendadak bibirnya jadi kelu, kaku.

"Ya, begitulah. Jadi, bisa kau menyingkir dari jalan kami?" kata Itachi datar dan dingin.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Tauya yang terpana kecewa, Itachi segera menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan wanita yang tergila-gila padanya itu.

Setelah agak jauh dari Tayuya, Itachi pun menghentikan langkah dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Ino.

"Maaf soal barusan, Yamanaka-san," ucap Itachi datar.

Ino hanya mengangguk. Entah kenapa hatinya berdesir tidak enak mendapati bahwa Itachi hanya menggunakannya untuk menghindar dari salah satu _fansgirl_-nya. Yah, tidak salah memang. Lagipula apa yang ia harapkan? Ia dan Itachi kan memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kan? Bahkan bisa dikatakan mereka tidak saling mengenal selain sekedar tahu nama dan keluarga masing-masing.

Maka keduanya pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Seperti awalnya.

Akhirnya tiba juga keduanya di kediaman Uchiha. Mikoto dan Shisui menyambut kedatangan Ino dengan riang. Sepertinya makan malam itu hanya mereka berempat karena Sasuke dan Fugaku, masing-masing ada urusan di luar desa dan dalam waktu yang lama.

"Selamat datang, Ino-chan. Boleh kan kupanggil begitu?" Mikoto berkata dengan sangat ramah. Dan Ino segera merasa dia menyukai Ibu Itachi itu. Apalagi sejak kecil ia memang tidak pernah merasakan punya ibu karena ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya. Mengingat itu, mau tak mau hatinya sedih lagi.

"Tentu saja, Mikoto-sama. Terima kasih telah mengundang saya." Untunglah Ino segera bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Jangan terlalu sungkan, Ino-chan. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –_sama_!"

Ino mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Mikoto-baasan."

"Nah, begitu kan lebih enak didengarnya. Ya sudah, ayo kita semua makan. Aku sudah memasak istimewa untukmu. Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku atas pertolonganmu pada Itachi, Ino-chan."

"Terima kasih, Mikoto-baasan. Sebenarnya Anda tidak perlu repot, karena bagaimanapun itu kan tugas saya sebagai seorang _medic nin_."

"Sama sekali tidak repot, Ino-chan. Malah aku senang sekali kau mau datang. Rasanya seperti menyambut calon menantu," ucap Mikoto dengan entengnya.

"Eh?" Ino terbeliak.

"Ough!" Itachi terbatuk dan segera menutupi mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya.

Sementara Shisui hanya menyeringai. Dia benar-benar kagum akan determinasi sang bibi, alias Ibu Itachi itu. Haha.

"Ups! Apa aku salah ucap ya? Apa kau sudah punya pacar, Ino-chan?"

Ino menggeleng. "Umm, belum, Mikoto-baasan."

"Heh? Benarkah? Padahal kau ini kan sangat cantik. Masa belum punya pacar? Kalau begitu sama dengan putraku ini. Meski dia ini tampan," Mikoto mengerling pada Itachi, "Dia juga belum punya pacar. Entahlah apa yang dicarinya. Padahal kan dia sudah sepantasnya menikah. Ya kan Shisui-kun?"

"Ya, Obaa-chan. Benar. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau Itachi dan Ino jadi pasangan, sepertinya serasi sekali. Iya kan?" Shisui menyeringai lebar sementara Itachi langsung menghadiahinya _deathglare_ terbaik.

"Wah, benar juga kau, Shisui-kun. Kalian berdua memang sangat serasi," ucap Mikoto dengan senyum senang.

Ino hanya bisa nyengir kaku. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Ehm!" Itachi berdehem, "Sebaiknya kita segera makan saja!"

Dengan itu, makan malam pun segera dimulai. Selama makan malam, baik Mikoto maupun Shisui tak hentinya mencuri pandang pada Itachi dan Ino yang duduk bersebelahan di hadapan mereka. Sayangnya, Ino yang dipikir Mikoto adalah gadis yang agresif, malam itu justru tampak diam dan kalem sekali. Dia jadi khawatir apa gadis Yamanaka itu tidak tertarik pada putranya?

Mikoto tentu saja tidak tahu kalau dalam hati, Ino terlalu tegang hingga tidak bisa banyak bicara sebagaimana biasanya.

... いたち いの ...

"Yamanaka-san, maaf atas sikap Ibu tadi," kata Itachi ketika ia mengantarkan Ino pulang seusai makan malam.

"Iie. Tidak perlu, Uchiha-san. Saya mengerti perasaan Mikoto-baasan."

Itachi melirik sekilas pada gadis di sampingnya itu. Ino tampak cantik di bawah pancaran sinar rembulan. Dan hati pria muda itu mendadak berdebar-debar.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Dan Itachi pun segera mengikuti gerak gadis itu.

"Ada apa, Yamanaka-san?"

Ino tidak menjawab. Gadis itu tampak menatap sebuah bangku di taman di depannya dengan lekat. Tempat itu adalah tempat pertama kali terjadinya interaksi antara ia dengan Itachi. Saat itu dia terjatuh dan keseleo. Lalu Itachi menghampirinya, menolongnya dan menggendongnya hingga sampai di rumahnya. Dan saat itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya, Ino memberikan setangkai mawar ungu pada Uchiha sulung itu.

Mawar ungu.

Mawar untuk perlambang cinta. Dan warna ungu untuk cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Benar. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Karena saat ia pertama bertemu dengan mata _onyx_ Itachi – meski mata itu nyaris sama dengan punya Sasuke yang digilainya – tetapi ia menemukan sesuatu yang lain dalam mata itu. Sesuatu yang menyelusup hingga jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dan membuatnya bergetar lembut. Hangat dan nyaman. Dan Ino sadar, bahwa bukan Sasuke, melainkan Itachi-lah cinta pertamanya.

Sementara itu, Itachi yang mengikuti arah pandangan Ino yang diam pun menjadi terpana akan apa yang didapatinya. Ia tidak lupa. Tempat di hadapan mereka saat ini adalah tempat yang sama. Tempat yang menjadi saksi pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi dengan Ino. Sebuah kehangatan yang nyaman mendadak menyelusup relung hatinya.

Itachi menoleh. Dan di saat yang sama Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama.

_Onyx_ bertemu _aquamarine._

Pertemuan dua pasang mata berbeda warna pun tak bisa dielakkan.

"Ino?" Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Itachi menyebut nama Ino bukan dengan nama keluarga.

"Ya?" Tapi Ino tak cukup menyadari perubahan itu.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Bahkan Itachi tak lagi menggunakan kata 'saya'.

"Ya?" Ino masih belum menyadari perubahan sikap Itachi.

"Waktu itu, kenapa kau memberiku mawar ungu?"

Ino menunduk. _Haruskah kuberitahu dia?_ Hatinya bertanya ragu.

Melihat Ino yang terdiam, Itachi pun berpikir bahwa mungkin saja gadis itu telah lupa dan kini masih mencoba mengingat-ingatnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Lagipula itu sudah lama dan bukan hal penting. Wajar jika kau lupa, Ino.."

"Tidak!" sahut Ino cepat. Ia sendiri tersentak oleh reaksinya itu.

"?" Itachi menelengkan kepalanya, heran.

"Umm, maaf, Itachi. Aku... yah... aku masih ingat tentang hal itu karena bagiku itu bukan hal yang tidak penting. Malah sebaliknya, hal itu sangat penting," ujar Ino dengan susah payah.

"Benarkah? Jadi, apa arti dari mawar ungu itu, Ino?"

"Cinta... pada pandangan pertama," sahut Ino dan dengan seketika gadis itu merona berat dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Itachi.

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir sang Uchiha demi didengarnya jawaban dari gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Ino?" sebut Itachi lembut.

Ino menoleh. Dan ia seolah baru sadar akan perubahan Itachi.

"Kau menyebutku dengan Ino?"

Itachi benar-benar tersenyum kali ini. Dan Ino mendapati alangkah tampannya pria di hadapannya itu.

"Aku rasa ini bukan pertama kalinya aku memanggilmu begitu. Jadi, tentang arti dari mawar ungu itu, masih bertahan hingga saat ini?"

"Eh?" Mata Ino melebar.

"Karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama, padamu saat itu, Ino. Dan sampai sekarang, rasa itu tetap, jika malah tidak bertambah."

Ino benar-benar terbeliak. _Itachi memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya?_

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang saja, Itachi. Permisi," Ino segera mengalihkan topik dan bersiap melangkah ketika kemudian tangan Itachi menangkap lengan kirinya.

"Akan kuantar kau sampai depan rumahmu, Ino."

Ino mengangguk. Dan keduanya pun kembali berjalan dalam keheningan. Bedanya kini hati keduanya saling berkecamuk.

Ketika akhirnya mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Ino dan Itachi bersiap untuk pergi, Ino mendadak menahan geraknya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Itachi! Aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Ino berlari masuk ke dalam toko bunganya yang letaknya memang jadi satu dengan bagian depan rumahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ino keluar lagi dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Ino sambil mengangsurkan kedua tangannya yang ternyata menggenggam setangkai mawar merah.

Itachi, meski dia tidak tahu apapun tentang bunga, tapi mawar merah yang diberikan Ino, tentu saja ia tahu apa artinya. Bunga itu telah menjadi bagian dari sejarah peradaban manusia dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Kuharap kali ini aku tidak salah mengartikannya."

Wajah Ino merona sementara sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok. Oyasuminasai, Ino-chan.."

"Oyasuminasai, Itachi-kun..." balas Ino sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas sementara senyum manis terus menghiasi bibirnya.

**OWARI**

... いたち いの ...

**...^_^ ...**

**A/N: **_sebuah ff gaje bin aneh tapi tetep nekat dipublish, padahal fict lainnya menunggu diapdet. *salahkan tugas kuliah yang bejibun banyaknya* #plakkk :D :D :D_


End file.
